Team Love & Hate
by WDCain Man
Summary: Remy is furious at not being allowed to enter the SFxT tournament because he has no partner. Then he comes across Elena and a new radical team is born.


_**Team Love & Hate  
**__**Written by WDCain Man**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Street Fighter is owned by Capcom while Tekken is owned by Namco. I own neither, and I don't mind that. Right now with SFxT, they are doing _exactly_ what I would have them do if I was in charged. So I definitely see this as a win!

Personally I consider the whole thing as my accomplishment. In my first run on _Street Fighter Neo_, I had a SF character mention Nina Williams. So really, it's all because of me that SFxT is being made. You are welcome. I accept your praise gracefully, you peasants.

I am so excited about SFxT! Hugo and Poison all the way! I mean, when I learned that she would be in, my jaw dropped. That completely came out of left field. The only way Capcom could shock me again is if they added Edi E to the mix. Personally, I figure Rolento will be the next character to be revealed as the teaser hinted at. Wouldn't it be cool if they put in other Mad Gear members like Edi E. and Damn D. into the game? Ah, dreams. If only they could all come true.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**Team Love & Hate  
**_By WDCain Man  
**XXXXXXX**

Remy kicked off the metal head of a Jack's robot with his Rising Rage Flash. He landed gracefully back on his feet and fixed the tournament Register with a cold stare. "Do reconsider me for entry," he spoke coldly. "For your sake. As you can see, calling security won't dissuade me."

The Register soiled himself. "Bu-but you ca-can't en-enter a-alone! Yu-You ne-need a pa-pa-partner! Th-th-those are mi-mister Mi-Mishima's ru-rules!"

"Screw the rules, I have ki attacks." Technically they were light attacks by that didn't sound nearly as menacing. Remy threw a Light of Virtue. The Register ducked down just before it sliced off his head. "Now let me in."

"FIND A PARTNER!" he collapsed on the floor. The poor guy was crying hysterically with Remy leering down at him from atop the thrashed Jack bot. "FIND ONE AND YOU'LL GET IN!"

"Team-up? With a _street fighter_?" Remy said the last two works with vile, which he expressed by ripping the headless robot apart. "I HATE STREET FIGHTERS!"

The Register screamed and promptly passed out. Remy snorted in disgust and turned away. He needed a break from this garbage. He needed to let loose some steam and relax. He needed to head off to a club. Maybe he could find some contestants celebrating before the tourney. Maybe, just maybe if luck was on his side and his sister watching over him, he could find one.

To murder.

Remy was a dangerous person. There was no doubt to that. His father went away to become a martial artist, abandoning him and his sister. She soon died after that, leaving Remy all alone. Becoming what he hated the most, Remy mastered a murderous fighting style and went out to end every street fighter he came across. All need fear him.

"Hi there! I'm Elena!" an accented girl chirped. "Do you want to be my partner in the tourney?"

Remy glared at the tall African girl who was completely oblivious to his murderous intent. She was wearing a snug white shirt and a long red dress. She was also a street fighter from the graceful nimble movements in her walk. Her child-like smile belied her skills in Capoeira. She was a kick master of the highest order. That was why she needed to die.

"**SUPREME RISING RAGE FLASH!**" Remy unleashed three super Rising Rage Flash kicks in lightning succession. A murder move guaranteed to finish any poor soul caught by the razor-wind kicks.

All Remy saw was red; but not the familiar crimson of spilled blood. Instead it was silk shreds of Elena's red dress floating in air; which provided the perfect cover for her counterattack.

"**BRAVE DANCE!**" Ten lightning fast kicks riveted Remy like a jackhammer. He was thrown back like a ragdoll and landed in an emo heap.

Remy _glared_. "You dare!"

To which Elena promptly gave a cheery smile to, making her look adorable in her white bikini. "I kick hard! You kick hard! Let's be friends!"

Remy wiped away the trickle of blood down his cheek. "Friens?" he spat the blood. "Street Fighters can _never_ be friends! All they can do is dish out pain!"

"Wrong, fighting can also bring kinship." She smiled softly and touched his bruised cheek. "Healing."

Her hand glowed with a warm kindness, a sweetness that reminded him of his sister. When she pulled away he found his cheek healed.

Remy grasped the now gone injury. "How? How did you-?"

"I learned it in Capoeira class!" she beamed. "Healing is something all martial artists need to know how to do so no one gets hurt! It's what keeps martial arts from becoming mindless violence!"

The Frenchman looked at the girl in a new light and laughed. Maybe he was laughing at her notion that healing was an imperative part of martial arts. It could have been that he was laughing at himself for foolishly hating for so long. Or maybe, just maybe, he was laughing at all those poor fools in the tournament because he and Elena would be an _unbeatable_ team!

"I like you," he said with a crazy echo. "Let's team-up."

"Yay!" Elena did a dance of joy.

**XXXXXXX**

**"IN THE BLUE CORNER: WE'VE GOT THE BADDIE AND THE BAD BOY! THE MASTERS OF THE BEAT AND THE BULLET! ALL THE WAY FROM METRO CITY! GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR DAMN D AND EDI E!"**

The crowd went wild. The atmosphere was electrifying as the two crooks gave a fist-pump. But that was hallowing was put to shame by the next entry.

**"IN THE RED CORNER: WE'VE GOT THE DANCER AND THE DAMNER! THE SWEETHEART OF THE SAVANNAH AND THE FEROCIOUS FRENCHMEN! RAISE THE ROOF FOR ELENA AND REMY!"**

Elena pirouetted. "I feel the spirits!"

"Your judgment is at hand!" Remy uppercuts the air.

And a new team dominated the World Warriors/Iron Fist Tournament. How far would they go? That depends on their fighting spirit. But one thing is certain: No stranger team had ever been formed and they would _definitely_ go far in the tourney.

**XXXXXXX**

Remy beats up Guile for stealing his moves while Elena shows Able how to dance. "HELP ME YOU BASTARD!"

**XXXXXXX**

The duo takes on Lili and Asuka. Lili pants like a dog in heat at Remy while Elena beats up Asuka. "HELP ME YOU BITCH!"

**XXXXXXX**

Remy and Elena fight Gill but are shocked to see that Dan is the final boss. They lose _badly_ until Elena heals Devil Dan.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**The End  
**_**XXXXXXX**

This story was _completely_ inspired by nutsvsguts' _Beauty and the Beat_ video on youtube. Those videos are hilarious. I check out his account once a week just to see if he puts anything else out. At first, I was going to make a straight-up copy of his BatB video; but I decided to make this fanfic my own. I'll be honest and say that Elena is really underdeveloped here. Remy stole the show. Maybe I really want him in SFxT. Nah!

I want Elena so badly in SFxT that I made this, though Remy does steal the show. I'm really good with Remy personally. I normally don't do well with charge characters but I can combo with him easily. I know with Guile already in then there is no way Remy would make it. That's why I hope they put in Elena before Eddy or Christina as it wouldn't make sense to have two Capoeira practitioners. But then again, Ryu and Ken use the same style and they're both in so maybe it is possible to have two great kick masters.

I've only just started playing the _Tekken_ games within the last year. I really enjoyed _Tekken 3_ and _Tekken 4_ but not the fifth entry at all. I don't think I'll get really into the series. _Rival Schools_ will always be my favorite 3D fighter.


End file.
